the_dark_propheciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Olympian
A Olympian are Gods and Goddess that are from Mt. Olympus. Racial attributes Most Olympian gods are identical in appearance to humans and are fully capable of having children with humans. The Olympians are closer to possessing true immortality than most of Earth's pantheons. They cease to age upon reaching adulthood, are immune to disease, and cannot be killed through conventional means. All of the Olympians possess superhuman physical strength with males being, typically, stronger than females. The tissues of all Olympians are harder and more resilient than those of a human, granting them superhuman durability. The average Olympian, both male and female, can withstand extreme temperatures and high caliber bullets without sustaining injury. It is possible for them to be injured, but the mystical energies of their bodies will enable them to heal with much greater speed and with more finality than humans. The average Olympian can repair injuries that result in severe lacerations and loss of blood within a brief period of time without any scarring. More extensive injuries require a longer healing time. Severe injuries, such as severed limbs, can be magically regenerated if the injured Olympian receives treatment within a short period of time after the injury. A small minority of Olympians possess the ability to fully regenerate missing limbs without external aid from other gods. However, any Olympian can die if a significant portion of his or her bodily molecules are scattered. The musculature of all Olympians produces considerably fewer fatigue toxins than human beings, granting them superhuman stamina in all physical activities. Known members * Apollo (Phoebus Apollo) - Apollo is the god of light, music, poetry, prophecy, medicine and science. As the god of light, he can produce heat and light equivalent to a small sun. As the god of prophecy, he can see the future and the possible outcomes of actions. * Ares - Ares is the god of war. * Artemis - The goddess of wild animals, the hunt, and moonlight. * Athena (Athena Parthenos) - Athena is the goddess of wisdom and war. She is killed by Hercules when she sides with the Chaos King. * Bia - Bia is the god of Might. * Cupid (Eros) - Cupid is the god of love. * Dark Lady (Tisiphone) - Together with her sisters, Dark Lady is one of the goddesses of vengeance known as the Furies. * Deimos - Deimos is the god of terror. * Demeter - Demeter is the goddess of plants and agriculture. * Dionysus (Dionysus Acratophorus), (Bacchus) - Dionysus is the god of wine, theater and revelry/entertainment. * Eris (Discord) - Eris is the goddess of strife. * Ember (Alecto) - Together with her sisters, Ember is one of the goddesses of vengeance known as the Furies. * Hebe - Hebe is the goddess of youth. * Hecate - Hecate is he goddess of magic, witchcraft, necromancy and crossroads. * Hephaestus (Hephaestus Aetnaeus) - Hephaestus is the god of fire and metallurgy. He is also the Gods' blacksmith. * Hera (Hera Argeia) - Hera is the Queen of the Gods. She is the goddess of marriage and fidelity. * Hercules (Herakles) - Hercules is the god of strength and labor. He is an instructor at the Avengers Academy. * Hermes (Hermes Diaktoros) - Hermes is the god of speed and the messenger of the Gods. * Kratos - Kratos is the god of force. * Lady Ash (Magaera) - Together with her sisters, Lady Ash is one of the goddesses of vengeance known as the Furies. * Poseidon (Poseidon Aegaeus) - Poseidon is the god of the sea. As such, he can breathe both in air and water. * Neptunia (Rhode) - Neptunia is a Sea Goddess. * Nox (Nyx) - Nox is the goddess of the night, although she may have degenerated into a demon. She is a member of the Fear Lords. * Pan (Aegipan) - Pan is the god of shepherds and flocks. * Persephone - Persephone is the Queen of the Underworld. She is also the goddess of spring. * Phobos - Phobos is the god of fear. * Pluto (Hades) - Pluto is the ruler of Hades, making him one of the Hell-Lords. He is also the god of the dead. * Psyche - Psyche is the goddess of fidelity. * Thanatos - Thanatos is the god of death. * Tharamus - Tharamus is the god of learning but works as the curator of the Museum of Greek Antiquity. Tharamus is killed by Ares protecting his artifacts. * Venus (Aphrodite Ourania) - Venus is the goddess of love and beauty. As such, she has the additional abilities to produce love in individuals and turn weapons into objects of peace. * Vesta (Hestia) - Vesta is the Goddess of the Home. * Zeus (Zeus Panhellenios) - Zeus is the god of the sky and thunder. As King of the Olympian Gods, he is a member of the Council of Godheads. Category:Supernatural Beings